


Penitence

by nnq



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Gay Oma Kokichi, Implied Ace/Aro Saihara Shuichi, M/M, POV Saihara Shuichi, Post-Canon Fix-It, Trans Momota Kaito, maki does NOT have a crush on kaito she's just a confused lesbian ok, no het ships we die like nonbinaries, theres no aromantic shuichi tag wtf., too lazy to tag all characters, will add tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnq/pseuds/nnq
Summary: Penitencenoun: the quality or state of being penitent : sorrow for sins or faults
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki & Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito & Harukawa Maki, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Shirogane Tsumugi/Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Penitence

**Author's Note:**

> Not all of the OCs in the fic are mine! Only Ohta, Surgeon Girl, and Music girl are. I've gotten permission from all of their creators to include them in this fic. 
> 
> Cho "C" belongs to unluckyneptune on tumblr.
> 
> Masuyo belongs to despairing-angel on tumblr.
> 
> Hotaru belongs to pitoumugis on tumblr.
> 
> a special thanks goes out to the oumota discord for helping me brainstorm a ton of the ideas for the fic! I love yall, you guys are fantastic and super smart and you enable my chaotic dumbass to do shit like this

"You're... Ouma-kun's kid, aren't you?"

"Woooow, Saihara-chan! You're so smart, even though you're not really the Ultimate Detective anymore! They really should give you an obligatory title... Hmm, what about.. Ultimate Conspiracy Theorist?"

Despite their comment at the end, the honorific, knowledge of his name, and way of speaking was all the confirmation Shuichi needed that somehow, miraculously, this was Ouma's kid, or at the very least, related to him. He cringed instinctively, and upon seeing it, the teenager grinned, raising their hands to cushion the back of their neck, almost perfectly mimicking the pose Kokichi took on so frequently.

Well. Used to.

The first indication had been the clothes they were wearing; a long checkerboard trench-coat with matching converse, over-top a plain black shirt and leggings. A chunky gold chain hung off their neck all the way down to the middle of their chest, bearing the word 'DICE' as a pendant. Matching gold sunglasses pushed atop their head, expensive looking enough to add a casual, luxurious finish to the whole look, as if they had the money to dress well, but they dressed informally by choice. While not in any way similar to Kokichi's outfit in the game, Shuichi had seen just enough of Kokichi the days spent after, recovering, to know that their own method of dress was almost spot-on the same, minus the skin exposed by the low neckline and cropped nature of the shirt. (Kokichi had a low neckline shirt, Shuichi remembers, but it was always covered up by that bandana he wrapped around his neck.) Upon seeing Shuichi give him a once over, the teen gave a shit-eating grin, and Shuichi mentally slapped himself.

"Woah! I didn't know Saihara-chan was such a pervert!" Shuichi was expecting something like that. However, he was not expecting what the teen did next. They had leaned forward, pressing both their fists together and fixing him with a determined look. "For the sake of the school, I guess I'll have to beat you up! I can't let an old geezer like you walk around the school oogling students blatantly."

Shuichi was so taken aback, he took a minute before remembering to respond. "W-What! I wasn't looking at you like _that_! Why would you think that?!" The teen, as if expecting that response, rubbed the back of their neck and frowned in mock-thought. 

"It's kind of suspicious a guy like you is here, you know..."

"My daughter goes to school here." Shuichi stuttered. Oh god, he hoped Masuyo wasn't around to hear all this... whatever this interaction was. "Well, my friend's daughter, I'm her uncle, uh, also, I'm going to be a teacher her-"

"That makes it even worse! A pervert like you, having a kid?!" 

"Please don't put words in my mouth...!" 

"Even the way you say things is lewd! I don't want to put anything in your mouth!" The teen harumphed, their expression changing on a dime as they leaned forward again, fists clenched in supposed anger, sneering. 

"You're changing the subject..."

"Huh?" Their face smoothed out, before they lit up again. "Oh! Yeah! He's my dad!"

Despite originally coming up with the hypothesis, it still was a bit mind-boggling to consider the fact that Kokichi actually had a kid. The resemblance wasn't immediate at a first glance. Their fluffy hair lacked the deeper blue tone that Kokichi had, and their skin was considerably darker, though Shuichi suspected that the deep color was in part due to tanning. But their eyes were almost a dead giveaway. The same medium purple with a light ring around the pupil, fixated on the object of their momentary interest, bright with curiosity, but there was an unfamiliar determination as well. Not as if Kokichi wasn't a determined person, just... it never showed so _plainly_. They were a bit taller than their father, but their figure was quite similar, so much so, there wasn't an indication of them being either gender. Or identifying as one or the other, nonetheless. 

Their face split into a familiar, sinister looking grin, but it lacked the usual malice. "But that's a lie, Saihara-chan!"

Shuichi blinked. "Isn't that a contradiction?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." chirped the teenager. "Though, someone else in your super friendly, close-knit killing game class _is_ my dad!" They pressed a finger to their own lips, smirking mischievously. "You're gonna have to pull a Dr. Phil and test everyone in your friend group to see which one of them fathered me... Ooo, maybe you'll be called the Ultimate Homewrecker when you end up ruining one of the cutesy, happy homo relationships that everyone's in!"

That... was a lot to take in. Shuichi mentally took note of the lack of a mentioned mother. But something about the way the teen spoke about the rest of them, them being so well connected, reminded him of the reason he approached the student in the first place.

"The people you were with... they were DICE, weren't they? There's no way you're not related to Kokichi." 

The teen frowned, seemingly dismayed by the lack of reaction, but it quickly morphed back to indifference with a smile. "I never said I wasn't. " They turned their back, hands folding behind their neck once again. The checkerboard coat was big on them, Shuichi realized. "I'm bored, so I'm gonna go. You're not much fun to talk to, Saihara-chan. I'm disappointed! I heard so much about you." Shuichi was only starting to process their words, the situation feeling _far_ too reminiscent of the many times Shuichi had tried to talk to Kokichi, to get something, anything out of them, only to be left exhausted by the rapidly shifting directions of the conversation, the mind-games with lies and the truth, the fact that whatever he did learn, was never completely guaranteed to be the truth. Just what Kokichi wanted. Maybe it's because of his former experience, but for some reason, Shuichi gets the feeling that the strange student doesn't fancy themselves a liar, despite the same wordy tactics being used. 

"Wait!"

The teenager turned, still smiling, an eyebrow raised, and Shuichi also comes to the realization that they also lacked the variety of expressions that Kokichi had always used to his advantage. Sure, they smirked and smiled and pouted, but.... that was it. There was a fire behind their gaze that Shuichi had mistaken for brightness, but he has a feeling that it was something directed at him, rather than fury building behind a mask. Otherwise, their face was flat. Toeing between the line of reality and falsity. 

"What's your name?"

For a moment, their grin had dropped, and the flames danced higher behind their pupils, reaching, winding into the purple sky. For just a brief moment, Shuichi was reminded of Kaito, and swallowed back an expression of bewilderment at the suggestion. 

Then, they closed their eyes and smiled brighter, relieving Shuichi of the all too painful memories that came with a look like that. They rose their hand lazily, flashing a peace sign along with a lazy grin.

"It's Ohta, but you should call me...." They opened their eyes, passion shining through with an abrupt, clenched fist. "...The Ultimate Astrologist."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_An hour earlier..._

If there was one good thing about the killing game, it was the fact that all of it's participants didn't have to go to school to 'master' their talents. 

It kind of felt like cheating, in a way, having all your skills and talent implanted in your brain and becoming some of the best of the best, minus the time and luck. Shuichi didn't know what to expect after walking out of that shattered dome, hand in hand with Maki and Himiko, but he wouldn't have been able to imagine that he would be fortunate enough 20 years later to be standing in the hall of the rebuilt Hope's Peak Academy, now hand in hand with his biological daughter. Masuyo swung her arm back and forth as they walked through the halls, not paying much attention to any one thing in particular, content to let her dad do most of the searching for the gymnasium they were supposed to be meeting in. Her yellow, sailor-styled top was tucked cutely into her navy skirt, with just the barest hint of skin uncovered as her matching navy socks went nearly all the way up to her skirt's folds. Her mustard-colored sneakers squeaked as she walked, and her teal hair swayed behind her, it's long, straight strands mimicking a spectre's ghostly form. She definitely took after her mom.

"You'd think after rebuilding this twice, they'd figure out a way to make these hallways less confusing..." Shuichi muttered underneath his breath, but Masuyo hummed upon hearing him.

"Maybe it's so there are more places to hide in hide and seek!" She tugged his hand especially hard, and it almost caused him to stumble, silently cursing Maki's genes for making her daughter so damn strong. Masuyo did not seem to notice, her teal eyes continuing to observe the strange, new environment around her, but not because she did not care for her uncle. Shuichi knew that she was mentally setting up a map of the school in her head, even if she herself did not know it. The instinct to do so was wired into her brain, a surprising discovery for Kaede and Maki, who had discovered only a few years prior that their daughter was the Ultimate Hitwoman.

It took longer than what Shuichi was comfortable with for them to find the gym, but Masuyo seemed content enough with the way things had played out; rocking back and forth on her feet as she stood in front of the door, not making a move for the handle, even after she had let go of Shuichi's hand. Shuichi had become accustomed to the seemingly random way Masuyo decided her opinions on something, so he waited with her, folding his hands behind his back.

Finally, Masuyo nodded, grabbing Shuichi's hand once more. " 'Kay, let's go in!" She exclaimed, using her free hand to pull the door open.

Shuichi wasn't sure what he was expecting, but the low hum of conversation thrumming around the room soothed him. He had been preparing for a catastrophic display of noise and manic energy, given his experience with other ultimates and teens in general, but this was surprisingly... calm. People were scattered around the room in groups and pairs similar to how Shuichi and Masuyo arrived, but each cluster was distinct in it's appearance, truly showing the variety of people that Hope's Peak had to offer. 

"Shuichi!"

He turned quickly at the sound of the familiar voice, spotting the redhead easily among her dark-haired companions. Masuyo was one step ahead of him, dragging him over and promptly letting go of his hand to exuberantly greet her best friend, who just so happened to be Tenko and Himiko's son, Daisuke Chabashira, the Ultimate Acrobat. He must have been anticipating this day, for he was already donned in an iridescent bodysuit that matched his dark red hair, a mossy colored zipper-hoodie thrown lazily over it. 

Over the years, Shuichi had worked through a good portion of his aversion to touch, so when Himiko opened her arms to offer a hug, he accepted gladly. Compared to the several inches Tenko had accumulated over the years, Himiko stayed just about the same height after the killing game, the only indication of her age being the small wrinkles beside her eyes, the change in her fashion sense, and the thin slices of gray that streaked her vibrant red hair. Shuichi remembers the day she had called him about them, hyperventilating over the phone about her having been hit with an 'aging spell' by accident, and how her weeks were limited. She had only calmed down when Shuichi pointed out that both him and Maki had started going white just a few years after the killing game. 

Who knew that severe PTSD and trauma could bring so many people together in solidarity. 

He wondered if Kaito and Kokichi had white streaks as well. 

He pushed past the jolt of pain at the reminder of them, managing to not let it show on his face as he carefully hugged Himiko back, patting her back for a moment before pulling away. Her wife watched the both of them, looking quite at peace with herself. Tenko and Shuichi hadn't been very close during the killing game, but after it was all over, Tenko had personally pulled Shuichi aside to thank him for keeping Himiko safe, and apologize for her behavior during the game. It was.... a bit of a shock, but after that, Shuichi and Tenko stayed in touch through the occasional phone call and platonic cafe date. Her once long, dark hair had been chopped to a modest bob, pulled up in a tiny bun, and she had donned a short, green kimino with matching athletic leggings underneath, leading down to geta-styled sandals. It was a casual look for her, but it looked quite strange compared to Himiko's simple outfit of a red turtleneck, black leggings, and black flats. The mismatched family was definitely a sight to behold, but the rest could've been said for the entirety of the room. Out of the corner of his eye, Shuichi spotted the signature gothic-styled dresses of the Tojo family, and he raised his hand in lazy greeting. Kirumi and Tsumugi seemed too occupied fussing over their daughter, Hotaru, the Ultimate Calligrapher, and her dress, so he made a mental note to approach them later. 

"You look like you haven't aged a day, Shuichi." Himiko said, cheerfully, linking her arm with her wife. 

"I would hope not. The last time you saw me was just 2 weeks ago." Shuichi replied, bashfully, and Himiko pouted, much to his amusement.

"I'm being polite!" Himiko whined, and Tenko serenely laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, you're being very polite, dear."

"I hope that's not sarcasm...Nyehh.." She grumbled, and the familiarity of her attitude made Shuichi smile.

"Nice to see you too, the both of you."

Without realizing it, Shuichi scanned the room to observe the other students and their parents. Maki and Kaede had said they would be running late, as they had wanted to pick up some flowers and a cake to celebrate their daughter's acceptance into Hope's Peak, so he wasn't surprised upon not spotting them. His eyes naturally gravitated to the loudest voice in the room, which unsurprisingly, belonged to none other than Miu Iruma. She wore her age beautifully; her strawberry blond hair grown out even impossibly longer, tied into an intimidating ponytail that brushed against her ankles, and her aging eyes framed with a pair of shockingly dramatic false eyelashes, coated in clumpy mascara. Engineering work had done wonders for her; her once almost worryingly thin form now proportionate with a lean layer of muscle all over. She was dressed in a rather erratic manner as of that day; cherry red high heels, distressed overalls with the cuffs rolled up, a pale pink, floral-patterned tshirt, and a pair of large, shiny copper goggles set on top of her head. Her voice boomed in the relatively quiet room, and she cackled loudly, arm wrapped around the shoulders of her pride and joy, Cho Iruma, the new Ultimate Robot. Said robot looked quite embarrassed by their mother at the moment, their gray face tinged red as Miu babbled. Miu really had gone all out on their appearance, Shuichi thought, impressed. Their long, black hair shone in the light, and their red eyes shimmered as they swiveled their head around the room, presumably doing what Shuichi was doing. Upon catching their eye, they shyly waved, having met Shuichi several times before. He smiled and wove back. 

In the corner of the room, two teenage girls seemed to be having an argument. The shorter of the two's sky blue hair was tugged into loose pigtails, and they brushed their long bangs out of their uncomfortably bright, yellow eyes, her surgical mask shifting slightly as she talked. Shuichi noticed with curiosity that she was wearing surgical gloves as well; off-putting choices to an otherwise standard school uniform of a cardigan and skirt. The Ultimate Surgeon, perhaps? The taller girl gestured wildly with her perfectly manicured hands, causing her bracelets to slide up and down her arm, and her long twin-tails swayed with her every move. She was completely decked out in yellow and black; not a single article of clothing or accessory colored otherwise, and strangely enough, her eyes matched as well; one eye black, the other, yellow. Judging by the headphones set atop her head, and the strange, bass-like pattern on her cropped vest, Shuichi could only assume her talent had something to do with music. Now that he looked a bit closer, he was starting to see a resemblance between the two girls in terms of their features, and he idly wondered if they were sisters. It isn't uncommon for siblings to look dramatically different with the circumstances of having unrelated ultimates. Well... it's not uncommon for non-ultimates as well, he supposes. Most of the people in Shuichi's life happened to be an ultimate, which often led to him unintentionally excluding non-ultimates. Now that he thinks about it, that seems a bit... 

...unfair.

Shuichi was too preoccupied with his thoughts to notice the abrupt change in volume in the room, and the wide-eyed stares directed towards the door as it swung shut. Not so much from the students, but rather their parents, who either murmured amongst themselves or stayed silent in comprehension of the scene in front of them. Only upon hearing a sharp inhale from Tenko, did Shuichi snap out of his daze, and he instinctively turned to observe for himself.

Only for long-buried memories to resurface, with unwanted images of pink blood, brightly-colored monopads, and sinister grins. 

Four people had entered the room, three of which were donned in a uniform that coerced out a particular, painful type of nostalgia that Shuichi had mistakenly banished from his mind long ago. For a moment, Shuichi was convinced that this was a very not-at-all-funny prank, because to his knowledge, it was exactly the same; right down to the straps on the shirt sleeves to the signature checkerboard scarf to the individual, yet similar, clown masks on each of their faces, even the person who was dressed differently. All of them but said outlier were carrying colorful bags and suitcases, either in their arms or slinging the handle over their shoulders. 

But what really brought him back down to earth was when the figure in the middle removed their mask, tossing it into the air and prompting one of the costumed people to lurch forward to catch it with a free hand. The DICE member wobbled slightly as they centered themselves again, causing the newly-revealed teenager to laugh loudly, along with the rest of their companions.

That grin.

That _damn_ grin.

_It looks... just like Kokichi's..._

The teenager didn't seem to have a care in the world concerning the rest of the room, not even bothering to look around, favoring to gesticulate wildly as they appeared to tell a story. But the smug look on their face suggested that they were very much aware of the spectacle they were creating, their smile only widening every moment that the eyes lingered. Faintly, Shuichi registered the disgust that plainly showed on Miu's face, and the unnerving blankness on Tsumugi and Kirumi's. 

"-And your boss was laughing his ass off, rolling on the ground, up until the point where I told him he was a Cancer. Dad wouldn't listen when I tried to tell him that it didn't mean, like, the disease, he just kept fuckin' cackling 'YOU'RE LITERALLY CANCER' over and over until-"

Shuichi tuned them out, too many considerations and theories racing through their head. The teenagers had resumed their conversation, uninterested in the newcomers, but nobody that _knew_ could take their eyes off of the familiar and yet not teenager.

Because.

Because-

... 

_"Hm? Kaito Momota?.... Oh, you mean **that** Kaito Momota?" The nurse's nails clicked against the keyboard, her expression intensifying as she scrolled downwards, until she paused. "Um... he was signed out 2 days ago."_

_Shuichi felt Maki stiffen by his side. He felt that familiar, familiar sinking in his gut, and it terrified him._

_"Was signed out?" Shuichi could feel Maki's fury radiating out in waves, not at all dampened by her fragile physical health. "By who? Future Foundation? I swear, I'll kill every single one of them-_

_The nurse swallowed hard, barely noticeable, but the faint sheen of sweat on her forehead proved that Maki's intimidation was getting to her. "No... Once he was cleared of any physical complications, he and another patient requested hospital discharge after passing the psychological exam....A-And the team must have given the go ahead..." Shuichi blinked, taken aback. Another patient? That must have just been coincidence, right? Nobody else from the killing game has left yet... Wasn't it confirmed that everyone would have to stay longer to get therapy, as well? Why would the Danganronpa team give only him permission to leave?_

_"That's not right." Maki argued. "All of us were supposed to be kept here for several more months. We were told that it was **impossible** to leave. Are you saying you released him without even bothering to look into any extra precautions, any notes, ANYTHING?" _

_"M-Ma'am, I'm sorry, but I wasn't the one to release him. That's just what it says here." the nurse stuttered, looking back and forth from the computer to Shuichi, almost pleadingly._

_" **Tell me who did.** " Maki growled, and Shuichi attempted to put a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged him off. The nurse looked even more nervous, frantically scanning the screen up and down. _

_"I-I really can't give you any more information. There's nothing here, except the info we have on him and the other patient.."_

_"We don't care about the other patient!" Maki hissed, before Shuichi even had the chance to say anything. "Kaito was in the game with us, that's why it was such a big deal! No one from the game should have left!"_

_"But..." The nurse frowned. "It says here, um, their partner was released, as well..."_

_Maki's angry expression quickly switched to confusion, then blankness. Shuichi felt the same way; desperately trying to understand this new revelation._

_"Partner?" Shuichi questioned, hesitantly, not wanting to rub Maki the wrong way. "You mean, as in, significant other? In the game?"_

_The nurse nodded, looking more relieved now that she wasn't being yelled at. She clicked a few times, before leaning in to read the screen. "It says here that Kaito underwent a series of physical and psychological tests before being confirmed for discharge by the Danganronpa Team, along with Kokichi Oma."_

_**Bam!** _

_Before Shuichi had even processed her words, Maki had slammed her fist on the table, looking almost hysterical in her anger. The nurse whined, her hands flying up to protectively cover her face on instinct, and Shuichi's hands hovered uselessly near her arm, still reeling from the words he was struggling to comprehend._

_"Did you even watch the killing game?! Kokichi signed Kaito's death warrant, and y-you people just let him **take** Kaito?!" Maki snarled. "How did- Why did the Danganronpa Team-"_

_"Maki, calm down...!"_

_Maki's chest was heaving, but she wilted slightly, slinking back to Shuichi's side. Her eyes burned murderously, her overprotectiveness for her friend flaring up far more explosively than Shuichi's own concern and confusion. For just a moment, Shuichi had came to the same conclusion as Maki; that all the time Kokichi had lingered near Kaito the weeks after waking up, he had been manipulating, or even threatening him to do as he said. But... Shuichi remembered the strange look in Kaito's eyes the days after, the uneasiness he had felt upon seeing Kait's un-gelled hair brushed down and straight, the unnerving calmness and unusual quiet that came with his presence, whenever Kokichi had happened to be in the room._

_"...Is there a physical release form?" Shuichi questioned, causing Maki to shoot her friend a curious glance. The nurse nodded timidly, scrambling to her feet and almost stumbling over herself to get to the back room, and after a moment, she came back, her shaky hand causing the paper to wobble in the air before Shuichi took it with his own careful grasp, unfolding the paper and tilting it towards Maki so she was able to see as well._

_Kaito's neat signature, smoothly signed without a single bump or groove._

_Shuichi looked further down, and felt his heart stop._

_**'Kaito Oma'.** _

_...What?_

_Maki had snatched up the paper, which had started to crumple under the pressure of her fingers clamping down. She seemed almost speechless, her eyes darting around the paper as if she was desperately trying to find an explanation, any explanation. "This.. This isn't... Kaito wasn't..." she jolted abruptly, and the paper folded. She turned to Shuichi, her eyes begging for answers. "What does this mean? He didn't.. He didn't say anything about this.. It's impossible..!" She whispered, and Shuichi felt his heart crumble at the sheer terror in her eyes, her fondness for her friend translating into genuine fear for his wellbeing._

_Shuichi took the paper out of her hands, replacing it with his own and suppressing a wince at the physical contact, causing Maki to visibly relax, still shaking slightly. He knew firsthand just how much Maki cared for her friends; almost violently, so Shuichi knew that his presence was needed to combat the negative feelings that she was sure to be experiencing._

_"Let me think this through for a moment.." Maki swallowed, and shakily nodded. Shuichi's brows furrowed in thought. Maki was right, in a way. Logically, Kaito having Kokichi's last name.. didn't make sense. Could they have been related? Kokichi had said in their singular post-game interaction that the game hadn't been making up the fact he didn't have any living relatives. Even with the bizarre possibility of them having been.... 'together' before the game, they were still too young to even elope, right? But if Kaito and Kokichi both didn't have parents... No, even then, it would have been brought up at some point; if not by Kaito, by Team Danganronpa, or one of the nurses. Could that have been why they were released? They had truly been... 'married', before the game had even started? Idly, he remembered that Kaito and Kokichi would have woken up several days before Tsumugi, Maki, Himiko, and himself had the chance to. Did something happen in that short time frame?_

_"I don't think Kokichi and Kaito were... married, or anything like that..." Shuichi said, softly, making Maki flinch. He sent her an apologetic look, squeezing her hand. It's only natural for her to feel a bit... off-put, by such an idea, considering the disgust she held for Kokichi in the game. She also had confessed to Kaito before his execution, but that statement only brought up more questions than Shuichi could handle at the moment. "...But this signature wasn't a mistake, or even, dare I say, forced."_

_".. I don't understand." Maki said, after a moment, looking down at the document that was held tightly in Shuichi's free hand. "Are you saying that Kaito wrote that down by choice..? But why?"_

_That was the question, wasn't it? Shuichi felt tired, just thinking about it, and a hint of unfamiliar bitterness seeped into his tone._

_"It means." Shuichi swallowed. "That Kaito isn't finished working with Kokichi."_

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, Shuichi, you really think Kaito would lie like that? Some friend you are >;/
> 
> The purpose of this fic was to originally create a backstory for Ohta as one of my ocs, but I got wayyyy too carried away the more I brainstormed about it, and I started thinking about all this elaborate shit and- Yeah. That. Everything I wrote this chapter is to set up later chapters in the story; to only give a teeny tiny bit of insight of all the bullshit that'll lead up to the big confrontation that'll eventually happen god knows when. 
> 
> If it isn't evident already, Ohta is Kaito and Kokichi's kid (Can be viewed as biological or adopted, Kaito is trans in this fic.) and is well aware of the 'bad blood' per say between their parents and (most of ;) ) the rest of the v3 crew. Unfortunately for everyone involved, Ohta is a bitch and loves to make life difficult for people. The story will focus on them and Shuichi, but there will be a lot of interactions between the rest of the v3 cast and Shuichi, mostly for fun, and to give some ideas of how they've changed the past 20 years or so. The whole concept behind Ohta is 'Not everything is how it seems, but I'm going to let you come to your own wrong conclusions with only the truth and the truth alone', so basically, they're a little shit and their parents are both disturbed and yet proud, so I'm trying to write this fic with the same narrative. Which means, a lot of confusion and misleading shit is gonna happen, I'm sorry, I like drama and crime and fraud.
> 
> Oh, might as well mention, this is supposed to be an extension of the typical VR AU that I see a lot in v3 fics. None of them were physically injured in real life, but the trauma associated with dying/being executed may have caused lingering physical/mental effects, that's why the players needed to stay in the hospital. I'm also writing them as if their pregame selves weren't completely different people from their in-game selves, moreso like, a different timeline, almost. Which means Kaito did have grandparents he was very close to, Shuichi did have an uncle, Kokichi had DICE, etc. 
> 
> Uhh, I think that just about covers it, so feel free to comment and bookmark if you'd like to see more of it! If my life and schedule remains smooth I'll try to shoot for updating at least once a month, so hopefully I can retain some of that motivation to write! *casually dumps my unfinished voltron fics in the garbage and sets them on fire* haha 
> 
> thanx for reading *blows kiss*


End file.
